Danse petite poupée
by Akita-chan
Summary: Akito est sur le point de mourir. Son âme est torturée, à tel point qu'il convoque la pauvre Tohru...


**DANSE PETITE POUPEE**

****

_Disclaimer:__ Les personnages appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya malheureusement (/me veut Tori !)_

_**Auteur:** Ba me peut-être ce serait déjà bien XD _

_Avertissement : C'est violent (description de meurtre et sang à flot...Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

_Voici un de mes nombreux ones shot. C'est la première fois que je fais un texte aussi "sanglant" . Ceux qui aiment Tohru, je vous conseille pas vraiment de lire ce one shot, enfin après tout, c'est vous qui voyez._

Akito était adossé au battant de sa fenêtre. Son jardin lui semblait triste, sans couleur. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il le voulait. Il était comme lui après tout. Il regarda l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. C'était une petite poupée. Akito lui pris ses bras et la fit tourner, tout en souriant.

-Danse petite poupée...Danse pour moi...

Puis il lui arracha un bras, puis l'autre, il jubilait, son rire éclata. Puis ce rire se tranforma en cri de rage et de douleur. Il retira la tête et les jambes de la poupée et jeta le tout loin de lui. Il était debout tout en accomplissant son œuvre. Il tomba violemment sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes lui défiguraient ce visage qu'il haïssait tant.

-Akito-sama?

C'était Hatori. Akito ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Encore une crise de folie Akito? Tenez prenez ça. Cela vous aidera à mieux supporter la douleur.

-NON!

Akito donna un coup violent dans la main de Hatori. Le flacon qu'il lui tendait alla voler en éclat quelques mètres plus loin.

-LAISSE MOI! LAISSE MOI MOURIR !

Hatori, qui s'était accroupi, se releva.

-Très bien...

Il allait franchir la porte quand Akito le rappela.

-Hatori...Amène-moi Tohru Honda...

-Très bien Akito...

Et Akito se retrouva seul encore une fois. Mais qui était-il vraiment? Pourquoi un Dieu doit-il mourir? Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, et laisser les maudits ainsi. Il aurait voulu s'être débarrassé de cette malédiction, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, comme ici. Mais il sera toujours seul. Quoiqu'il fasse, il sera seul. Même en gardant les maudits auprès de lui, il se sentait seul. Il regarda le katana accroché au mur en face de lui. Il ne mourrait pas seul. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Tohru.

-Akito sama?

-Entre Tohru...

Celle-ci était totalement apeurée. Elle avait très peur. Elle savait que Akito était malade ces temps-ci, sa mort approchant. Akito se redressa, et marcha d'un pas vif vers Tohru. Il la pris par les cheveux, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

-Si tu cries, ton cauchemard commencera.

Torhu était pétrifié par la peur. Akito lui faisait très mal. Il commença à la frapper au visage, visage qu'il détestait encore plus que le sien. Tohru ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Ce qui fit doubler la violence des coups d'Akito. Tohru saignait abondamment du nez, et des bleus la rendaient hideuse. Akito la releva, et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin, du côté des poupées démembrées. Elle ne se releva pas, restant repliée sur elle-même. Ses larmes se mêlaient à son sang qui inondait le plancher. Akito alla prendre le katana. Tohru cria, elle devinait ce qu'Akito avait derrière la tête. Akito s'approcha d'elle.

-Danse...Petite poupée...

-Quoi?

Akito la prit par les cheveux et la secoua violemment, lui arrachant des petites mèches de cheveux.

-DANSE!

Tohru se releva péniblement, et , ne tenant guère sur ses jambes, se mit à danser maladroitement. Akito, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, la prit par la main. Il lui tira sur les doigts, comme s'il voulait les lui arracher. Puis, commençant à s'énerver, il lui tancha le poignet avec le katana. Torhu hurla de plus belle.

-Tu peux continuer de crier ma "jolie", il n'y a que moi qui t'entend.

Tohru hoquetait. Le sang dégoulinait sur le plancher, la pauvre Tohru sentait sa mort arriver. Elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre Akito.

-Tu vois, ce qui me réconforte, c'est que je ne mourrais pas seul...Tu va m'accompagner.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui trancha la gorge. C'était une vraie mare de sang qui coulait à présent. Akito riait, la folie allait lui coûter la vie.Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait mourir, et personne ne pouvait le stopper maintenant.

Et sur un bain de sang, Akito rendit l'âme, expirant non loin du corps couvers de sang de la jeune Tohru.


End file.
